X2 with Jubilee
by Heavenstar3
Summary: What if Jubilee hanged out with Bobby, Rogue, & John and went with them when the school got invaded. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

X2 with Jubilee  
  
~ Heavenstar3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men.  
  
Author's note (READ FIRST!!!!) :  
  
This is a revised, totally changed version of the first chapter of my story. When I wrote the first chapter of this story I put it in a play/script format which seemed to be okay for a while, but then I started to think it wasn't going to work. So I changed it and put it in Point of View format.   
  
This story is a Mary-Sue to the movie by Bryan Singer and the book by Chris Claremont, but it has Jubilee. I was seriously disappointed when Jubilee wasn't really in the movie. Oh sure, she was there but you wouldn't know it unless you got the DVD and saw the deleted scenes or researched the movie before hand.  
  
Story is going to be in Jubilee's POV in some chapters and Narrator's POV in other chapters. Hope you like it, my first X-Men Movie fanfic. Please read and review, if you already read and reviewed the other first chapter, please read this new one and review it together with the second chapter. Thanks. Heavenstar3 ^_^  
  
2nd Author's note:* * is telepathic speech  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Jubilee's POV  
  
Today started out okay.  
  
Woke up, took a shower, got dressed, ate, you know the usual. I was dragging myself to Jean's, I mean, Dr. Grey's biology class, which wouldn't be sooo boring if it wasn't my first subject. I can do biology, but not that early!!!  
  
So, like I said, I was dragging myself to the bio classroom when the Prof. announces that all classes were cancelled due to a trip to the museum.  
  
Yes! Saved by the Prof!!!  
  
Hey, it beats bio. Besides the museum is a couple of blocks away from the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We arrive at the museum in like five or so vans. You would think with all the other stuff the Prof. has (an underground lab, a jet) he could have afforded a bus. I mean we are at a school.  
  
Some of us older students separate from what John and I call the "kiddie" group and head to the food court. The food court is in the museum's basement with seats galore and a lot of food to choose from. Ranging from burgers to sushi. It is like a Hometown Buffet without the buffet.  
  
We sit down at the table that is in the corner away from everybody. Bobby sits on my left, then Rogue, then John. Rogue and I start talking about this nice yellow leather jacket I saw at the mall while the boys just listened.  
  
Ten minutes had past when Bobby and John started their own conversation. "So I'm asking, what would be worse, to be burned to death or frozen?" John asks.  
  
Rogue and I share a look that totally says 'Ugh, not again!'  
  
"I dont know John. Seems like being burned would be awfully painful..."  
  
I tuned out, sick and tired of this conversation. I've heard it too many times. Bobby and John always do this. They are rivals at everything especially with their mutant powers. I begin to look around the food court. "Guys, change of topic, please," I hear Rogue plead.  
  
I'm still looking around when I spot two pairs of eyes staring at me from a near by table. The eyes belonged to two not-so-bad-looking males. They smile at me and I smirk a little at them and then turn back to my friends. "So Jubes, what do you think?" John asks me in a sort of protective tone that I couldn't quite place.  
  
His face was sort of angry even though he tried not to show it. Then I remember where I've seen that look before. On Bobby's face when the other guys at school would look at Rogue. John was jealous?!? No way!!! "Well..." I didn't get to finish because the two guys I smirked at came to our table.  
  
"Hey," they said looking directly at me. I wasn't looking at them, but at John. His expression was unreadable. When I didn't say anything, one of them pulled out a cigarette, probably thinking it was a turn-on. "Hey can I have a light?" he asks John. He didn't even say 'please'. How rude!! No manners, they just went down in my 'Could-possibly-be-my-boyfriend' meter.  
  
John gives a little chuckle, then looks at me with a mishchievous look. Which I return with my own mischievous look. "Sorry man, can't help you," John replies while playing with his Zippo lighter in front of the two rude boys.  
  
"Come on man, give me a light," the same rude boy said, which actually sounded like a demand. John must have caught that 'demand' tone because he just snickered.  
  
The other boy was getting mad. "My brother asked you a simple question."  
  
"Why are you being such a dick?"  
  
"Yeah, why are you being such a dick," Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb asked. Well not exactly, Tweedle Dee asked and Tweedle Dumb repeated.  
  
"Because I can," John answered back and then all four of us started snickering.  
  
Tweedle Dee tried again. "Can...I...have...a...light?"  
  
John flicked the cap of his lighter again, "Hmm...sorry, I can't help you out, pal," and starts laughing, which I smile at.  
  
"John knock it off," Rogue hissed at him.  
  
"Why don't you stop showing off," Bobby says, who I know is getting fed up with John's behavior.  
  
"What for her," John points to Rogue, "I can't help it if your girlfriend is getting excited."  
  
"I don't think she's getting excited," Bobby said quite annoyed and angry.  
  
"Alright, alright. Don't get all shook up were all just trying to have a good time."  
  
"I think you're the only one having a good time."  
  
During their whole argumented conversation, Tweedle Dumb had the nerve to look down my shirt and then wink at me. I thought I was going to be sick. I wanted so bad to drop kick his ass right there, but with too many people around I didn't want to make a scene.  
  
I wanted these poor excuse for guys to leave so I said, "Look he said no. So why don't you Tweedle Dee take your brother here Tweedle Dumb and look for a light somewhere else."  
  
Tweedle Dumb leaned towards me, "Maybe you should shut your mouth." Talk about a breath mint!!! Ooh, if only I could head-butt somebody without hurting myself!!  
  
Suddenly I heard John's angry voice, "Hey! Don't talk to her like that!!" John's suddent out burst didn't really shock me. I knew I was his friend, but the way he said it made me think about my earlier assumption on his jealousy. Tweedle Dee broke me out of my thoughts when he grabs John's lighter.  
  
John jumps oup out of his seat, "Hey," tries to get his lighter back, but T. Dumb steps in his way stopping him. "That's real cute man."  
  
T. Dee has the nerve to light his cigarette, take a puff, and say "What are you gonna do?"  
  
I was going to make his cigarette burst with one of my pafs but John's chuckles made me stop.  
  
"Suddenly, you're not so tough." Suddenly, somehow, I knew what John was going to do. The cigarette combusts near T. Dee's mouth and his arm was on fire.  
  
The first thing that came to my mind was 'Ha! You deserve it, jerk!' I saw T. Dumb look at his brother, then go after John. Without thinking, i get up and use my 'temporary-blind-paf' on his face, which he yelled. John turns and looks at me, then gives me a wink which I actually blush at. Oh, how embarassing!!  
  
Bobby jumps out of his seat and uses is 'Ice-Man' powers to put out the fire on Tweedle Dee. We all look around to see if somebody would scream 'MUTANT' when all of a sudden, everybody freezes. I mean everybody literally stays in place. I didn't know Bobby had this kind of powers.   
  
"Bobby what did you do," Rogue asks just as mystified.  
  
"I didn't do this."  
  
"No, I did." The Prof. wheels in with Jean, Cyke, Storm, and the rest of the students. "And nest time you feel like showing off, don't." I could feel his eyes on me, which I didn't meet. I knew I was going to get in trouble, again. *We will talk later, Jubilation.* I heard the Prof's voice in my head.   
  
I nod. Then something on the television caught my attention.  
  
"Breaking news. We're coming to you live from Washington..."  
  
Everybody must of noticed me staring at the t.v. because they all turned towards it.  
  
"where there's been an attack in the Oval office of the White House. Details are still coming in, but we have been informed that the president and vice-president were not harmed. Sources say the attack involved one or more mutants."  
  
Great! Just great. What we need, a mutant attack in D.C. nonetheless!! Another reason for normal people to hate us. If congress gets its way there going to reinstate that registration act again. What kind of stupid, idiotic, son of a...  
  
"I think its time to leave Professor," Scott says, interrupting my train of thought.  
  
"I think you're right." With that, I manage to dodge the frozen people and went outside.  
  
We were on our way home, when I sweetly ask the Prof. if we could go to the mall. He knew i was outraged at what happened in Washington and I could tell that he wanted to talk about it, but thank God he didn't press. "Only for a short while," he finally gave in with a sigh.  
  
I was ironically, jubilant. Nobody could understand my love for malls. I guess living in one can change your perspective. "Only a short while Jubilation."   
  
"Yes, Professor," I take Rogue by the hand and literally drag her with me to the coat shop. I bought that leather jacket, Rogue and I saw earlier. It was yellow leather with little rainbow colored jewels on it, that resembled my fireworks. It's reversible too. The inside is black leather with silver jewels on it. It looked liked the night sky with stars. Of course, this one piece of clothing is going to cost me three months allowence, but I think its worth it.  
  
I was so happy that I almost forgot why I was upset, almost. I was reminded of what happened in Washington again when we passed by a RCA shop. My anger remained throughout the whole ride back to the mansion. Nobody talked, but the Professor didn't have to move his lips to talk.  
  
*Jubilation, after my meeting, I would like to talk to you, in private.*  
  
*Yes, Professor.* I silently head to the room I share with Kitty and Rogue and whisper to myself, "I hope history doesn't repeat itself."  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Like this revised version? Want more? Have questions? Remarks? Please review. Thanks!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

X2 with Jubilee  
  
~ Heavenstar3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. Borrowed material from Stan Lee, Bryan Singer, and Chris Claremont.  
  
Author's Note: I would like to thank the very first person who reviewed my story, Huntress-X. Thanks to Mia for your suggestion about changing my format.   
  
  
  
* * is telepathic speech  
  
' ' are thoughts  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling remembering what she had been taught about history and how it always somehow manages to repeat itself, Jubilee couldn't help but think of what was going to happen to mutants if history did repeat itself.  
  
Will it be like what happened to the Jews in Europe during WWII or the Japanese Americans with consentration camps? Will it be like the 1960s with the African Americans wanting their Civil Rights?  
  
Frustrated with her thoughts, Jubilee gives a small growl, gets up, and exits her room heading toward Professor Xavier's office. 'I wonder if his meeting is over,' she wondered. She got the answer she was looking for when she stood next the Xavier's door.  
  
"You're right." Jubilee heard the Prof. "If Eric had his way."  
  
'Eric? Magneto? He is behind this?' Jubilee angerly wondered.  
  
Then she heard Scott's voice behind the door. "Think of the repercussions, Professor. it pushes us into a corner, it forces everyone to choose sides. Mutants, good or evil, no more middle ground, no more equivocating."  
  
"You know how the government will respond," Storm said. "They'll reintroduce the Mutant Registration Act."  
  
"Or worse," the Professor agreed.  
  
"He's a survivor of Auschwitz, Professor," Scott said, "maybe this is his own little version of the Reichstag Fire. Maybe he figures, by provoking an extreme response against mutants, we'll have no choice but to embrace his cause. Mutant superiority, mutant hegemony, guarantees mutant survival."  
  
Jubilee heard the Prof's voice again, "Do you really believe that, Scott?"  
  
"He does, Professor. That's what matters. I know he's your friend. I know this school is as much his creation as yours, but he's seen--he's survived--the worst we can do to one another. I think that's made him willing to do anything, anything, to prevent it from happening again. If that means destroying the village in order to save it, he's there, locked and loaded."  
  
"The White House assassin's the key," what sounded like Jean's voice.  
  
"If the Feds had him, they'd have announced it. That means he's on the run," Scott said.  
  
"Could he have been working alone?"  
  
"The only way to determine that," Professor Xavier decided, "is to find him before the authorities do. Using Cerebro, I've identified his signature and have been able to track it to the vicinity of Boston. Jean, Storm, I'd like you to take the Blackbird and make contact. Hopefully, through him, we can defuse this nightmare before it gets any further out of hand."  
  
Jubilee was contemplating everything she had heard that she didn't notice they stopped talking until it was too late. She noticed the door knob start to turn. Thinking fast, she ran around the corner, not wanting to get caught ease dropping, Again. She calmed herself down and walked normally back to the Professor's office, just in time to see the teachers come out.  
  
"Ah, Jubilee, the Professor will see you now."  
  
"Thanks, Cyke." Jubilee enters the room, Cyke closes the door behind her. She sees the Professor in his wheelchair staring out of the window, looking down at his other students.  
  
"Please sit down Jubilation." She sits in a chair close to his desk. "Do you know why I wanted to talk to you?"  
  
Jubilee actually didn't know why the Prof. wanted to talk to her, but she did know it had something to do with her reaction to the news. "Does it have to do with my reaction to..." she couldn't finish.  
  
"To the president's assassination attempt," the Prof. turns toward her.  
  
Jubilee didn't say anything, just looked at her hands. Ever since Jean and the Professor fount out she had some telepathic powers, Jubilee has been emotional. Getting angry, happy, sad, every kind of emotion for no good reason. Like she could feel everybody's emotions or something.  
  
The Professor studied his pyrotechnic student. Understanding what she was going through, but at the same time not. "It's your telepathy is it not," he broke the silence.  
  
Jubilee was hesitant, "Yes. It's like..."  
  
"You can feel and hear everything," the Professor concluded for her. All she could do was nod. "This is normal Jubilation. I went through the same thing when I found out about my telepathy. Jean also. You just have to control it."  
  
"I don't know if I can Professor. For me...it's hard."  
  
Xavier knew what his student was talking about. Before Jubilation came to his school, she was emotionally and mentally damaged. But she always managed to stay strong by pushing everything deep inside. Nobody could get through to her. Not him, Jean, Scott, Ororo, nobody. She just wouldn't open up. It could also be her psionic "stealth" power which makes her capable of escaping detection from other telepaths and now with her new found telepathy, if Jubilee concentrates hard enough, even Cerebro wouldn't be able to detect her.  
  
"Jubilation controlling this power takes time and patience. I know you have been through a lot in your life, but I promise everything will be okay."  
  
Jubilee sat there thinking about what the Prof. had just said. It's true, she has been through a lot, sometimes she would like to forget all about it. Nobody knew about her past, her true past except the Professor. The teachers and some of the students knew a PG-rated version of her life before the X-Men, but that's it.  
  
"I know Professor, I'll try to control it. It's just so...overwhelming. I mean I had a hard time with my other power. My hands burning and all and that was painful. Now I'm going to have pains in my head? It's just," she pauses for awhile, "overwhelming."  
  
The Professor was going to say something, but Jubilee didn't want to talk about herself or her powers anymore, so she changed to the real subject. "So did you find out who is trying to kill the president?"  
  
Xavier knew Jubilee was good at finding an excuse to dodge any conversation that was about her or her past. Whenever something bad comes up that bothers her, she always make some sort of joke or wisecrack or she would just ignore/pretend that the bad news didn't effect her and she would go live life normally. Like today, going to the mall after she heard the news about Washington. Ignoring the bad news. "No Jubilation, but I have located him in Boston."  
  
"Is he working with anybody?"  
  
"I do not know, but Scott thinks this mutant is working for Magneto."  
  
"That wouldn't make sense. I mean Magneto doesn't want the Registration Act to be in play and he knows that an attack, especially on the president, would bring it into play. I don't think it was Magneto."  
  
Xavier had an amused look on his face. He knew Jubilee was wise beyond her years even though she never showed it. She would though in front of him. "I would have to agree with you Jubilation."  
  
"Do you think someone is controlling this mutant? I mean, I don't think any mutant, especially what happened after Liberty Island, would do something this drastic and idiotic. Attacking this country's leader with a knife that have the words MUTANT FREEDOM NOW is like a suicide note." Jubilee pauses, "I don't know, maybe it's my imagination, but I feel that something terrible is about to happen. Much worse than what happened this morning."  
  
"That is why I'm sending Jean and Storm to go and get this mutant for questioning. To see if and who he is working for. Or if he is being controlled, who is the controller."  
  
Jubilee agreed with him. She wanted to go with Jean and Storm to Boston, but knew the Prof. would not let her. So she decided to end this conversation. "Well Professor if thats all, I have some lessons to teach some of the students."  
  
"Lessons?"  
  
"Dance lessons. Some, well most, of the younger girls saw me dance and practically begged me to show them how to dance."  
  
Professor Xavier chuckled, "Very well," and added telepathically, *Don't worry Jubilation, everything will be fine in the end.*  
  
*I can only hope Professor. I can only hope,* Jubilee replied telepathically and left his office.  
  
Professor Xavier wheeled behind his desk, contemplating his conversation with Jubilee. 'That young lady will make a great leader someday. With help, someday.'  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
That's the end of chapter two of X2 with Jubilee, I hope you like it. I will try to update soon. Please review!!!  
  
Thanks!!! Heavenstar3 ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

X2 with Jubilee

~Heavenstar3

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters. Borrowed material from Stan Lee, Chris Claremont, and Bryan Singer.

Note (IMPORTANT):

I am so sorry that I have not updated in a long time. I got sick during spring break, then school started, then homework started pilling up, then my personal life at home got really screwed up. So as you can see life turned bad for me for awhile. But it did give me some time to write this chapter and a few more stories. I'll try and update again in a few days.

Thank you to all my reviewers!!!!!

Check out my other story in the Comics: X-Men, called 'True Secrets'. Thanks. Please read and review. ^_^

****************************************

Chapter 3

[Jubilee's POV]

_You've got me knocked out turn me inside out_

_It's you that makes my heart beat_

_You've got me knocked out_

_Baby there's no doubt_

_You swept me off my feet_

"That's right. Left, right, left, right. Move your feet. That's it."

Have you ever listened to a song and couldn't help but sing along with it? Or dance to it? Well it happened to me. A song that I liked from Paula Abdul, 'Cold Hearted', came on the radio and I couldn't help but sing and dance to it. What I didn't know was I had an audience. Only after I was done did I notice most of the other students watching me. And now here I am teaching the female population of the school how to dance.

"Now side to side to side."

"Jubilee why don't you show us how you would dance to this song," Theresa Roake a.k.a. Siryn suggested.

"Why are you so eager on learning how to dance especially my kinds of dance." My kinds of dances aren't exotic or anything, but it will turn a few heads in my direction. "It's not because of Jamie is it?" I teased her, I knew she had a crush on Jamie Madrox, the only guy in the school that could actually keep up with her.

"No!!"

"Are you sure, Trace?"

"Yes, I just want to know how you move like you do, that's all. I find it very graceful and most beautiful."

Wow. I have never heard anybody call me graceful before. It must be because I took dance and gymnastics since I was three. After Tracy's compliment, I caved in. "Okay, all of you just watch me."

I turned up the radio that played 'Knocked Out' by Paula Abdul. I started to get the beat in my head and started moving to it. I made up my own steps, well borrowed some from Britney, J. Lo, and Christina actually, but it looked like they were my own moves.

_You've got me knocked out turn me inside out_

_It's you that makes my heart beat_

_You've got me knocked out_

_Baby there's no doubt_

_You swept me off my feet_

By this time, I noticed that all the students who were in the courtyard playing now stopped and watch me dance. One of these students was John. He sat down on a stone bench a few yards away with an amused look on his face.

_I want us to be closer, boy I wanna be_

_Startin' somethin with you baby_

_My heart is steady knockin boy you've got my body rockin,_

_caught blow-by-blow, love T.K.O._

I was singing along with the song and moving my hips and stomach like a belly dancer, kind of like Shakira. 

_Knock me, Rock me_

_Knock me, Rock me_

_You've got me knocked out turn me inside out_

_It's you that makes my heart beat_

_You've got me knocked out_

_Baby there's no doubt_

_you swept me off my feet_

When the song ended, so did my dance. I actually got an applause.

"Wow, Jubes that was cool," Kitty Pryde said.

"Yeah, Jubes. I have never seen any girl dance like that before," Jamie told me. Guess he has never seen a dance video before.

"Thanks guys, it was nothing."

I looked at all of their amazed, excited, shocked faces until I looked to where John was. His face was sort of like in admiration or something, then he gave me a wink and left to go inside.

I needed to talk to him, so I started to go after him until I heard a motorcycle. I stopped in my tracks and headed toward the noise. Then I saw him, the man that Rogue called Logan. I have never seen him this close or clear before. I mean I did see him when he and Rogue first came here a few months back, but not long enough to make his face stick in my mind.

Now that I look at him he ain't all that bad looking. He is actually kind of cute. I then noticed most of the students were all looking at him saying 'That's Logan' or 'Logan's back.' Then Logan got off his or should I say Cyke's bike and headed toward the door.

I went inside also, but I took another way. I hid in the corner by the door. I saw him hug Rogue and then I saw Bobby's face with a hint of jealousy. He shook Logan's hand, freezing it a bit. I guess to intimidate him or something.

"Right. Boyfriend?" Logan inquired innocently. "So, ah, how do you guys..."

I knew what he was talking about. How do Bobby and Rogue keep "in touch." One make-out session and we'll have IceRogue.

Bobby and Rogue both blush. "Well we're still working on that," Bobby said.

"Ohhh-okay. Lemme know how it turns out," Logan manages to say. Yeah like that will ever happen.

"Look who's come back. Just in time," I looked up to see Strom walking down the stairs to greet Logan.

"For what?" Logan asks.

"We need a baby-sitter."

"Baby-sitter?" My point exactly.

"Nice to see you again, Logan."

"Hi Logan," I see Jean on the stairs greet him with this smile, that I couldn't decipher.

"Hi Jean." He looked kind of nervous. Looks like someone has a crush.

"Uh I should go and get the jet ready," Storm announced kind of uncomfortable to be there.

Bobby says, pulling Rogue with him, "Yeah well it's good to meet you. Come on lets go."

"Bye Logan, I'll see you later." Rogue looked like she didn't want to leave the Wolverine's side. Poor Bobby.

"Okay."

"Storm and I are heading to Boston we won't be gone long. The Professor wants us to track down a mutant who attacked the president," Jean says right in front of him. I mean face-to-face. Only a few inches away from each other.

"So it was a mutant?"

"You'll be here when we get back – unless you plan on running off again."

I hear Logan inhale, "Well, I can probably think of a few reasons to stick around." Oh I am so sure. 

"Find what you were looking for Logan," Scott's voice sounded a bit annoyed to see Logan talking to Jean. Well anybody would if a cute, hunk guy was hitting on their girl.

"More or less."

"See you boys later," Jean goes and gives her man a kiss.

"Be safe, okay?" Cyke says.

"You too." She says to Cyke and then turns to Logan and tells him good-bye.

"See ya." Still looking rather nervous.

"Aren't you gonna welcome me home? Your bike needs gas," and tosses his keys to him. Oh, man. The look on Cyke's face would make even Magneto tremble.

"Then fill her up," Cyke tosses back the keys. You know that look before? Forget it, this look is even more deadly.

Logan snickers a little and stands there for a few minutes. I wonder if he can sense me standing/hiding here. He looks my way and I quickly press myself to the wall. Holy crap!! I hear footsteps walking away from me. He's gone. Thank goodness. My heart was beating so hard I thought it would jump out of my chest.

"Well that was interesting," I looked towards the hall that he entered. "Very interesting."

(End of Chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4

X2 with Jubilee

--Heavenstar3

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters. Borrowed material from Stan Lee, Chris Claremont, and Bryan Singer

Note (IMPORTANT):

I am so, so sorry I have not been able to update this chapter sooner, I have been really busy. My finals were last week, so I had to concentrate on that; I have been having problems at home and at school; life for me right now really sucks. Good news is that school is finally over so I have time to write and type more chapters for this story and my other stories. Thanks for being patient.

2nd Note:

" normal speech " & ' thoughts '

Thank you to all of my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!

Check out my other story in the Comics: X-Men called, "True Secrets". Thanks. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 4

[ Narrator's POV]

It's late, 2:45 a.m. to be exact. The Professor and Scott are not home because they are visiting Magneto in his plastic prison; Jean and Storm are also not home due to the fact that they are looking for the president's assassin. The only ones at the Xavier Institute are the students and the one called Wolverine.

_

* * *

_

_ --Kitty, Rogue, and Jubilee's Room--_

In the dark room of three of the older student females, two of these females were fast asleep, but one of them kept tossing and turning in her bed.

"Ugh. I can't sleep," Jubilee whispered frustrated that she couldn't sleep. Her mind was on other things and on other people.

Turning so she would be on her back, she looked up at the same ceiling that she had looked at only a few hours ago. More frustrated that she couldn't sleep, she gave a low growl and got out of bed.

She looked for her bathrobe so she could hide her pajamas. Not that it was revealing or anything like Rogue's, she just wanted to wear her robe. She looked for it in the dark, but couldn't find it.

"Damn it," she hissed. She decided to just wear her yellow leather jacket to cover her sky blue baby tee and her cloud printed pants. Then she slipped on her black flip flops, grabbed her sunglasses so they could act like a headband on top of her head, and headed downstairs toward the kitchen quietly.

When she got there, she saw the lights on and Bobby eating ice cream out of the carton. 'Why is he up?' Jubilee questioned silently.

"Hey," she said entering the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing up at this hour?" Bobby asked, pointing his spoon towards her.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied and took his spoon to get some ice cream.

"Couldn't sleep," he said while watching one of his best friends help herself to his ice cream.

"Me neither, have to much on my mind," Jubilee said after eating a spoonful of vanilla ice cream.

"So...why are you all dressed up?"

"I'm not all dressed up, I'm still wearing my pj's, I just couldn't find my robe, so I had to use my jacket."

"Oh," was all he said and began to eat the rest of his ice cream while Jubilee just watched.

She was going to say something, when a voice interrupted her from behind, "Doesn't anybody sleep around here?"

Jubilee knew who it was, it was Logan. She turned around to face him. He was wearing a white sleeveless top and jeans. She was looking at him from top to bottom, "Apparently not."

He went to the fridge, opened it, and looked inside, "Got any beer?"

"This is a school," Jubilee says.

"So that's a 'no'?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, that's a 'no'."

"Got anything other than chocolate milk?"

"There should be some soda in the small cupboard," Bobby said pointing his spoon towards the cupboard.

Logan headed toward the cupboard, his back to the two students. 'Nice ass,' Jubilee thought leaning back on her chair looking at his backside. He pulled out a Dr. Pepper and opened it. He was going to drink, but then stopped. He handed it to Bobby, then with his Iceman powers he turned the warm Dr. Pepper to a cold Dr. Pepper.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Logan settled down on a stool next to Jubilee. All the while, Jubilee just kept looking at him.

Logan sensed this and turned towards her. "Well I know Bobby here, so who are you?"

"Jubilation Lee," she said proudly.

"Jubilation?" he questioned trying to understand the name. He took a drink, "Parents hippies?"

Bobby almost choked on his ice cream.

Jubilee looked annoyed and answered sarcastically, "Yeah, the first Chinese hippies in Beverly Hills."

"Sorry."

"Mmm-hmm," was all she said.

There was a brief silence, "So how long have you two been here?" Logan asks.

"I've been here a couple of years," Bobby answered.

"And your parents just sent you to mutant school?"

"Actually, they think this is a prep school. They don't know I'm a mutant."

"Oh, I see. I suppose a lot of prep schools have their own dorms, campuses ---"

"Jets?" Jubilee questioned.

Logan looked at her and she just smirked. "So now what's your story?" he asked her.

Jubilee's smirk disappeared. "Well...Um...I've been here for a little more than three years. I heard about this place on the streets, so I decided to come."

"Your parents know you're a mutant?"

Jubilee's face slightly saddened, but then turned serious. "My parents died when I was ten. After they went state sent me to a foster home. Didn't like it so I lived on the streets, traveling here and there."

Logan was shocked. This kid had it bad. Alone like him. "That would mean you were on the streets for three years?" She nodded. 'Poor kid, alone at the age of ten, but still hanging on.'

There was an uncomfortable silence. Jubilee didn't like it, she hated uncomfortable silence, so she broke it. "What about you?" she asked Logan, even though she knew he had no memory, she just had to ask.

Logan was silent for a minute. "I don't know, can't remember," then took a sip of his drink.

"Didn't the Prof. help you? I mean didn't you leave to find your past?"

"Yeah, but found nothing," he was saddened, but his face wasn't.

'Poor Wolvie,' Jubilee felt sorry for him. It must be tough not remembering who you are. Not knowing if you had a family out there or not. "Don't worry. I'm sure you will find something," she said putting her hand over his.

He looked at her hand on top of his and then looked at her. She had a little smile. "Thanks," he smiled back.

Jubilee blushed a little and looked down. There was another silence, but this time Logan broke it.

"So Bobby, you and Rogue?"

"Yeah, but it's not what you think." Jubilee and Logan looked at him. "I mean," he stammered, closing his eyes in misery, "I'd like it to be..." He paused. "It's just," he sighed, "that it's not easy — when you want to be closer to someone, but ...you can't be." He looked up from his ice cream and looked at Logan, who had an understanding look. "I've seen the way you look at Dr. Grey."

Jubilee would have chocked if she were eating, not believing that Bobby had just said. Everybody in the mansion knew that Logan liked Jean, but would never say anything in front of him.

She watched Logan as he gave a somewhat questioning, angered look. "Excuse me?"

"Nothin'," Bobby started to eat his ice cream again.

Jubilee kept looking back and forth. From Logan to Bobby and back again. They were both in love with girls that they can't touch and they are here right now in the kitchen feeling sorry for themselves. 'Men!' Jubilee thought.

Nobody said anything for awhile. "Look," Jubilee said and the two guys looked at her. "Bobby you just have to be patient. I mean, I know it's hard, but it's not only hard for you. It's hard for her too." Bobby contemplated this. "If you love somebody you have to understand where their coming from and what position their in. You have to be patient and wait for them," she then looked at Logan, "and sometimes you have to let them go."

Bobby and Logan just started and her, both contemplating what she had said. She was right.

_

* * *

_

_-- At the same time --_

In the common room, a young mutant boy, Jones, was watching television. His eyes blinking, changing the channel, until he stopped. Something else had caught his attention, an image on the screen but having nothing whatsoever to do with it, Jones peered closely at the screen, then clambered up the back of the couch to see who'd entered the room behind him.

It was a man dressed just like the commandos Jones watched on TV. Black from head to toe, face decorated with camouflage paint and a knit wool balaclava. Battle fatigues, combat boots, weapons and equipment harness, night-vision goggles. His name, though Jones didn't know it, was Lyman. He was in command of the assault force.

Finding himself facing a boy who was barely a teenager, Lyman wavered.

Wondering if this was some prank, or test, or maybe a new teacher, Jones swung his legs over the couch and padded, barefoot and in pajamas, toward the stranger.

"Hi," he said. He wasn't afraid. In this mansion, he truly believed he had nothing to be afraid of.

His eyes widened slightly in disbelief as, without a word in response, Lyman pulled a pistol from its holster and fired.

Jones felt a sting in his neck, grabbing at it reflexively in time to pull free the tranquilizer dart but not before the drugs took effect. He collapsed to the floor, his eyes fluttering, the TV changing channels so fast behind him that the flickering images registered more like static.

Lyman used hand signals to motion the rest of his team forward. Silently, weapons leveled, they spread throughout the mansion.

Before Jones completely passed out, he sent a telepathic 'HELP' to anyone who could hear him.

_

* * *

_

_-- Back in the kitchen --_

Jubilee got up and went to the cupboard to get a soda. She pulled one out and suddenly dropped it.

The glass breaking interrupted the silence in the kitchen and the two males shot their heads up to look at Jubilee.

"Jubes?" Bobby questioned her actions, worried about his best bud.

"Something's wrong," she said.

"What?"

Logan then heard a 'clink' and told them to be quiet. He was looking towards the kitchen door and went to see what the noise was.

Bobby got out of his chair and went towards Jubilee. "What's wrong?"

"Something's happening."

"Wha–?" He got cut off by some kind of noise outside, "What is that?" They both go towards the window.

"Helicopters?" Jubilee questioned.

"I think so."

Then all of sudden they heard a noise from behind them and turned. They saw a man dressed in a camouflage outfit and Logan. Logan grabbed the man's arm and placed it on the man's side so the man couldn't use the tranquilizer gun.

"You picked the wrong house bub," Logan said.

Then all of a sudden everybody in the mansion heard Siryn's cries. Bobby and Jubilee both covered their ears trying to stop the high pitch scream from entering their ears and breaking their eardrums.

Logan and the man couldn't do anything about the tremendous shrieking so they both endured it, screaming themselves.

The man in the camouflage outfit couldn't take it anymore. To get free, he raised his other arm which held a mission gun and pointed it toward Bobby and Jubilee and started firing.

The two teens saw what he was about to do and ducked down and hid next to the counter.

Jubilee, still clutching her ears with her hands, could hear Siryn's cries and a lot of firing going off. Once the firing of the gun ceased, she heard struggling coming from Logan and the man. Then Siryn's cries ceased; she dared herself to look over the top of the counter. She gasped at what she saw.

The man had pinned Logan against the counter, she and Bobby were hiding behind, with a combat knife pointed directly at Logan's face.

'I can't just hide here. I have to help,' Jubilee said to herself and got ready to blast this guy with fireworks.

When she was about to throw a ball of her pyrotechnics, she heard a _snikt_. She saw Logan push the man off him and into the fridge. Logan had his claws out. 'Wow,' Jubilee stared, never really actually seeing them before only hearing about them from Rogue. Logan yelled, ran towards the guy, and plunged his six claws into the man's sides.

Jubilee stared wide eyed as the man fell down onto the floor dead, heard a _snakt_, and saw Logan's claws retract back into the back of his hands. 'That was interesting,' she thought. She could hear Logan heavily breathing as he turned towards them.

Bobby also witnessed the scene between Logan and the man and actually looked scared as he looked at Logan. "You guys alright?" Logan asked them.

Both of the shocked teen just nodded. Logan looked at them. He saw fear in Bobby's eyes and a mixture of emotions in Jubilee's. There was a sense of shock, amazement, and excitement? But no fear. That amazed him. Usually people would be scared of him after what she had just witnessed, with him and his claws, but not her. He shook his head and told himself he would contemplate on this later. "We've gotta go," he said simply.

Without running, they moved quickly through the ground floor. Jubilee had no idea whether they were simply trying to escape or rescue the others. Logan didn't offer any enlightenment, and Jubilee understood that her job right now was to follow Logan's lead and do as she was told. End of story. She heard the sounds of booted feet all around them, men shouting orders counterpointed by the higher-pitched cries of kids in a panic. She thought she heard shooting, she knew she heard a crash that sound to her like a wrecking ball making contact. Then suddenly, at the short hallway leading to the servants' back stairs, Logan stopped her with an arm like steel rebar across her chest.

"Stay here," Logan said, and then he charged.

Jubilee and Bobby couldn't resist a peek. Two troopers were carrying Jones down the stairway. Another few waited below in the hallway.

Logan turned the scene into a demolition derby. A first backed by adamantium bones smashed one man's face and hurled the man aside, blinded and broken and bloody. Momentum carried him into the main body of the group, and a piercing shriek of surprise and pain told Jubilee and Bobby that Logan was using his claws.

Bobby and Jubilee looked at each other with surprise looks on their faces as Logan killed every guy in the hall. Then they heard more screams coming from upstairs. "The children," Jubilee informed Bobby.

"Let's go," Bobby grabbed Jubilee's hand and headed toward the hidden elevator door.

When they got up to the dorm floor, it was mass hysteria. Kids were bumping into them as they got out of the elevator.

Bobby saw John run down the hall, "John! Hey, where's Rogue?"

"I don't know."

"I gotta find her," Bobby announced running the opposite direction that everybody else was running.

"Bobby!" Jubilee screamed in fear for her friend and ran after him.

"Hey!" John yelled and ran after them.

Jubilee stopped and waited for John to catch up, "So you gonna come with us?"

John shrugged, "Can't let you out of my sight. Might never see you again."

Jubilee blushed, but got over it when she heard Bobby scream for Rogue. "Come on," she grabbed John's hand and ran down the hall looking for Bobby.

It had been a minute and a half and they both couldn't find Bobby or Rogue. "Damn these mazed hallways," Jubilee hissed when they came to a dead ended hallway.

"Yeah, I know," John said gasping for air.

They both stood there for a couple of seconds to catch their breaths, when all of a sudden Jubilee felt some sort of light electrical bolt come into her brain as like to warn her that they were in danger there. She gasped and pulled John with her to the floor.

"What the --?" John didn't have time to finish because he heard something fly over his head and hit the wall. He saw two darts in the wall; he turned his head in the direction where the darts came from and saw a man in camouflage clothing with night goggles on.

"Now you two just cooperate and I might not have to hurt you," the man said.

"Ha, yeah right," and with that Jubilee got to use her powers for the first time tonight.

From what the man could tell, a firework spark was coming at him. It hit him in the face where his goggles were and blinded him. 'Too much light!! Can't see!!!' he screamed in his head.

The man was too busy worrying about his eyes, he didn't notice a foot coming towards his face.

Jubilee did a roundhouse kick and knocked the man totally unconscious.

"Nice," John complemented her.

Jubilee looked back and smiled, "Thanks. Now come on."

They jumped over the unconscious man and ran to find their two friends.

After many turns, they finally found Bobby still looking for Rogue.

"Bobby, where's Rogue?" Jubilee asked when they were in front of him.

"I don't know," Bobby ran down another hall calling out for Rogue.

"Rogue," Bobby screamed with Jubilee and John right behind him.

"Bobby," they all heard and as they turned the corner saw Rogue. "This way," she pointed towards the hidden passage.

The four teens were running towards it, but stopped when an exterior lamp turned the hall brighter than noonday. They saw two shapes vaguely outlined in the glare, hanging outside the window. Immediately John grabbed Jubilee hand, Bobby grabbed Rogue's covered waist, and they all tumbled around the corner in a heap as an explosion shattered the leaded glass to bits, spraying the corridor with splinters and debris. Right behind the blast came the soldiers, targeting lasers tracing lines through the smoke, fingers ready on the triggers. Each door they passed got the same treatment: shotgun blasts to the hinges followed by a shot from a battering ram to punch it open, a coupled of stun grenades to incapacitate anyone inside, sustained bursts from submachine guns to finish the job. Each room took only seconds to clear, and they did the job with murderous, methodical precision.

Without a word, the four young mutants decided that they didn't want to find out what would happen if they were found. When the soldiers reached the corner, the teens were long gone.

* * *

The four teens hurried down the nearest flight of stairs, the order of the evening was that things that were bad were constantly getting worse.

The mansion was crawling with troops, and from the sounds they heard all around, they quickly realized that nobody was using tranquilizer guns anymore. The bad guys were shooting bullets now, and they weren't being stingy with their ammunition.

Abruptly, Rogue stopped in her tracks, so suddenly the others slammed into her from behind. Harsh words were formed, but none were spoken. The sight before them wouldn't allow it.

Rogue was standing in the middle of a pile of bodies, all soldiers.

"Logan was here," John commented unnecessarily, but even he felt small and vulnerable in the face of this carnage.

"This is old news," Jubilee said. "We can't stay here, we're sitting ducks." With that they all headed towards the door running, until it burst open by four men with guns.

The men were about to shoot, but never got the chance to fire. Logan saw to that.

He was on the gallery above them, and with a primal scream that was so much more animal than human, he dropped on them like the wrath of God unleashed, arms held wide, claws extended. The soldiers didn't stand a chance.

After all four of the men were dead, Logan retracted his claws and stared at the four teens. "Let's go," and he started walking towards the front doors.

They all were headed there until it flew open and blinding light come through it.

Everybody had to shield their eyes, it was so intense. "Come on. This way," Logan pushed them in the opposite direction.

Bobby found the nearest escape passage, opened the door, then he and John went leaping through at once. Jubilee next and then Rogue. She got in and then turned. She saw Logan shutting the door. "Logan," Rogue screamed and the door shut all the way.

John, Bobby, and Jubilee were already running through the passage way until Rogue stopped them. "Wait! Wait! You guys, we gotta do something. They're gonna kill him."

Her plea fell on totally deaf ears except for one. Both boys had seen Logan in action. Neither believed an outcome remotely possible.

"Maybe she's right," Jubilee said, sounding worried. She was starting to like the hairy man.

"Yeah, right." John scoffed for emphasis. "He can handle himself, Jubes. Let's book!"

"Bobby," Rogue pleaded, "please!"

"Yeah, I mean it's like were sentencing him to death," Jubilee backed up Rogue.

Bobby just stood there, looking back and forth at his girlfriend and his best friend, wondering what to do. He sighed loudly, "Alright!"

Rogue, Bobby, and Jubilee returned back to the door. Leaving John standing in the hall. When they stuck their heads out they saw Logan talking to someone.

"Who are you?" Logan questioned the older man.

"Don't you remember?" The man questioned back, moving towards Logan.

Bobby then put his hand against the wall and froze it. Making an ice sheet in between Logan and the man with the soldiers.

Logan blinked, wondering, what was wrong with the air. A mist was forming between him and the man named Stryker, the temperature plunging so rapidly that one breath was normal, the next gusting a cloud of icy condensation.

On the other side of the mist, Stryker reached out a hand to encounter a wall of gleaming ice that divided the hallway from floor to ceiling, wall to wall, forming a protective bulwark between the mutant and Stryker. The men around him stirred, suddenly anxious that they might become entrapped in ice themselves. But nobody broke ranks.

* * *

"Logan," Rogue said. "Come on."

Logan didn't answer. He was just staring at the ice sheet in front of him. "Logan," Bobby said, snapping Logan back to reality.

"Get outta here. I'll be fine," Logan finally said.

"But we won't," Jubilee said.

Stryker wasn't sure what was happening. The wall was translucent enough to suggest to him that Logan was no longer alone, but it didn't allow him to see how many others had joined him or who they were. With swift, decisive movements, he plucked a penetrator grenade from Lyman's harness and jammed it into the ice. Lyman immediately pulled him back and around, to shield his commander's body with his own. The other troopers shielded themselves and scrambled for cover as best they could in the seven seconds that passed between Stryker pulled the pin and the bomb detonating. The shock resounded through the confined space, leaving those closest to the blast partially deafened, their bodies feeling like they'd just been pummeled by jack hammers. The force of the shaped charge went straight into the ice, filling the air with frozen splinters as it punced through the wall like a spear.

When the mist cleared, the wall lay in broken chunks, filling the hallway and partially covering some of the men.

On the other side, though, was empty floor. Of Wolverine, and the others Stryker had seen, there was no sign.

* * *

The four teens and Logan all ran down the passage. They ended up at the garage.

Like everything else about the mansion, there was a public space and private one. Upstairs, in a carriage house set a little apart from the main buildings, was the usual group of SUVs and vans, plus the professor's vintage Rolls-Royce. The basement held a far more eclectic and personal assortment of vehicles, including Scott's collection of bikes. Some looked normal, others were as wildly modified and revolutionary in conception and design as the Blackbird.

The choice for tonight was a sports car, blindingly quick but so well crafted and balanced that it could handle the local roads–which were narrow and wickedly winding–as though it were traveling on rails. The confines would be cramped, but it would carry them all.

"All right. Get in. Get in." Logan ordered them.

"I'm driving," John announced opening the driver's seat door.

"Hey. Maybe next time," Logan told him and opened the backseat door for him.

Everybody got in the car. Rogue was in front with Logan and Jubilee was in back in between Bobby and John.

"This is Cyclops' car," Bobby said.

"Oh, yeah?" Logan didn't sound impressed, bu actually he was.

"We'll need keys."

Logan's reply was the _snikt_ of a single claw extending. He stabbed it through the ignition, twisted some wires together, got a spark, got a start, and they were on their way.

There was an evacuation tunnel for vehicles as well, giving them access directly to Graymalkin Lane, the road that ran along the estate's border. A left turn would take them to the neighboring town of Purdy's Station and the interstate, 684, that linked New York City with the main east-west highway—I-84—that bisected Connecticut and the southern tier of New York State. Turning right put them into the heart of Fairfield County, lots of woodland roads so gnarly and poorly signed that even the locals got lost occasionally. It was hilly country, constantly dropping into little ravines and hollows, which made it difficult to establish sustained radio or cellular communication.

Logan went for it like a shot, taking the turns at speeds that made the four passengers grab for their seat belts and then hold them tight. He drove without lights.

* * *

"What the hell was that back there?" John asked.

"Stryker," Logan said after awhile. "His name is Stryker."

"Who is he?" Rogue asked.

"I don't remember."

Rogue looked at her wrist, unwrapped Logan's old dog tags, and held them out to him. "Here. This is yours."

Jubilee, from the backseat, watched the whole scene. When Logan got his old dog tags back he rubbed them with his thumb over the embossed letters like Aladdin did his lamp, hoping for his own kind of genie and three wishes to unlock all the secrets of his life, never considering—now or ever—that perhaps those secrets weren't something he should see. She also saw the 'thank you' look Logan gave Rogue and the jealous look Bobby gave.

Then there was silence. Jubilee felt uncomfortable, so she decided to do something. She got out of her seat and leaned forward to the car radio. "I don't like uncomfortable silences."

"What are you doing?" Rogue asked as Jubilee turned on the radio.

The speakers erupted with music that sounded like NSYNC's "Bye, Bye, Bye." Jubilee tried to turn it off because it was too loud. She finally found a button that turned off the music, but did something else too. A tray popped into view, revealing an oval-shaped disk about as small as your basic computer mouse.

"I don't think that's the CD player," Jubilee announced, looking at it.

Logan took the device and examined it. He managed to open it and it beeped. "Whoa," he said looking at it in awe. It was some type of phone or something. He looked at Jubilee and told her to sit back.

"Where are we going?" John asked after awhile, totally lost.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston," was Logan's tense reply. "We'll head that way."

"My parents live in Boston," Bobby said looking uncomfortable with a hint of fear in his eyes Jubilee noticed.

"Good," said Logan and with that they drove in the dark, headed toward Boston.

( End of Chapter 4 Long huh? )


	5. Chapter 5

X2 with Jubilee

—Heavenstar3

Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters

Notes (IMPORTANT):

I am so, so sorry I have not updated in a long time. Life for me has been hectic. I thought since school is over I could write/type more chapters, but I was wrong. My outside school life took over and well let's just say life for me right now stinks.

I also want to say to some of my reviewers that I know that Jubilee and Logan have similar personalities. For crying out loud Jubilee is my favorite X-Men character, I should know how she acts. This story is MY interpretation of the movie if it had Jubilee in it. Once I am done with this story I plan to make a sequel and in there you will see Logan and Jubilee clash and become partners, okay?

Another thing for my reviewers, I am sorry if there is any misspelled words or sentences or if I didn't word anything correctly. Give me a BREAK!!! I spell check and re-read my stories to make sure there are no mistakes, but every once in a while I miss something. So please stop telling me that I worded it wrong and you can't understand it or I misspelled some words. I don't care!!! I'm not perfect, I have a right to make a few mistakes!!!

On a lighter note, thank you to all who reviewed and check out my other stories. Just click on my name and it will lead you to my bio and my stories. Thanks. Read and Review!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

[ Jubilee's POV]

Past Hartford, Logan abandoned the back roads for the interstate, figuring a sports car in the middle of nowhere would draw a lot more curiosity than one more amid the many that cruised between Boston and New York. For him, the perfect place to hide now was in plain sight. He timed it perfectly, joining the morning rush-hour crowd as it crawled through Connecticut's capital, thankful that Cyke hadn't indulged in a stand-out color like canary yellow or Ferrari scarlet. To the casual eye, this seemed like just another generic speedster. Stay with the flow of traffic, stay close to the speed limit, there shouldn't be any trouble.

We made decent time and rolled into the Boston suburb of Quincy just past noon. Nice streets, respectable houses, the sidewalks shaded by trees that had been here since before the Revolution. Reminds me of home.

We had left the mansion with a full tank of gas, and Logan hadn't made a stop anywhere along the way. He was too much of a mess and us teens were all in our pajamas, it was asking for trouble. The downside was, we were all pretty hungry and in desperate need of a bathroom and, being the teenagers that we are, we weren't at all shy about letting him know how cranky we were becoming.

* * *

Bobby gave directions, and Logan eased the car up the drive of a lovely two-story home. It was kind of smaller that my house in Cali., but it was still lovely. The garage was locked, so we had to leave the car exposed in the driveway.

We got out of the car, once Logan parked it, and followed Bobby towards the front door. He checked to see if it was unlocked, which it wasn't, so he knocked and rang the doorbell.

"Why didn't you bring your keys?!?" John asked.

"Well, it wasn't like I knew I needed them. Besides where am I going to put them? I'm in my boxers for crying out loud!!" Bobby responded.

"Doesn't your family keep a spare around here Bobby?" Rogue asked.

"No."

John, I could tell was getting frustrated, "So what are we going to do? Wait here outside in our pajamas until your parents come home?!"

"I got a key." We all turned to see one of Logan's claws already popped out. "Move."

"Wait a minute there big fella. You are going to put your thick claws into that small keyhole. I don't think so," I said, stopping him.

"And why not," he said to me in an irritated voice.

"Because you are going to mess up the door knob and once Bobby's parents come here and sees it, there going to think someone has robbed there house and call the cops. Something we don't want happening, am I right?"

"She's right Logan," Rogue agreed with me.

"Alright, so what do we do?"

"Here, I got it." I pulled out a paper clip. One of those strong, semi-thick paper clips that I found in the car, and uncoiled it. I bent it around so it was in a shape of a "L" and stuck one side of the used to be paper clip in the keyhole.

"Oh yeah, like that's going to work," Logan sarcastically said.

If I wasn't busy picking this lock, I would have kicked his ass. Imagine him, underestimating my skills. Ha!!

A few more turns and I think I've got it.

"It's not going to work. We might as well just throw something in the window," again Logan said.

A few more and I...'click'. "Got it," I say proudly and open the door.

I turn around to face them and all of their mouths were hanging open. It was pretty funny.

"How did you do that?" Rogue questioned.

"Here and there," I vaguely replied.

"Here and there? Yeah right. Where Jubes?" Bobby asked.

"Okay, I learned it on the streets of LA. You can't live on the streets without learning how to steal you know." I turned back toward the door to inspect my work. Not a scratch on the door knob.

"Well, are we going to stand here all day or are we going inside," John complained.

"Let's go inside," Logan finally said something. Ha! He probably wishes that he didn't underestimate Jubilation Lee's skills.

Bobby led us inside. "Mom?" he called I guess just to make sure. "Dad? Ronny? Anybody home?"

I could have told him the house was empty, but he wouldn't have believed me. When we were outside with John and Bobby arguing, I did a mind sweep, I think that was what the Prof. called it, to check if anybody was inside the house. I found nothing.

"We've got the place to ourselves," Bobby said. And it looks like I was right. Nobody knows I have some telepathic ability, just the teachers. I don't think Logan knows...hmm...we'll just see.

Bobby looked to the phone a started to reach for it. "Maybe I should call — "

Logan covered the phone with his hand and shook his head. "Leave it for now," he said. "You never know who might be listening."

"What, you saying those guys tapped my parents' phones?"

"I'm saying we need to be careful. This isn't a game Bobby." Logan swung his head around to allow his gaze to encompass us all. "Those troops were serious, and they were good. If we want to have a chance of coming out of this clean, we have to deal with 'em on that level, clear?"

Wow, this guy sounded like a platoon leader. We all nodded.

I saw Bobby nod with his lover lip between his teeth a sure sign of how worried he was. But when he faced us, his voice was under control. "I'll try to find you guys some clothes," he said to Rogue and I, and then to John: "And you, don't burn anything."

Being guys, they immediately traded gestures—a finger from John, a retorting smirk from Bobby. Boys, can't live with them, can't live without them.

* * *

Once Bobby gave John some of his clothes and shoes for him to wear, and one of his dad's white t-shirts for Logan, he lead Rogue and I to his room, while he search the attic for some clothes for us. The decor here echoed his room at school—emphasis on snow-boarding posters and the obligatory Red Sox pennant. What made my eyes really widen was an autographed football from the 2001 Super Bowl that the New England Patriots had won. That thing is going to be worth a lot of money someday.

I went over to his stereo, while Rogue was still looking at the posters on the wall, and flipped through his CDs. I was singularly unimpressed by his choice in music. Was I the only person in the school with any taste?

"Hey," Bobby finally arrived with some clothes in his hands.

"Hey," Rogue and I said greeting him at the same time.

"I hope these fit," he gave me a set of clothes and Rogue the other set.

"Thanks," we both said.

"They're my mom's. From before I was born. But I think they'll fit you guys."

"Groovy," Rogue replied lightly, grabbing at a similarly ancient word.

"Cool," I said while looking back and forth between them. I saw a look on their faces and got the meaning 'Three's a crowd,' so I decided I should get out of her. "Um, got a bathroom.?"

"Yeah, it's down the hall, first door on your left," Bobby gave me the directions without looking away from Rogue.

Okay. "Thanks," I hurried out, closing the door, not wanting anybody to witness what I just witnessed. Sure they're my friends, but when they start doing that look, I want to become sick.

I went inside the bathroom and closed the door. It was a pretty good-sized bathroom. Nice big tub, a separate shower, a long sink, toilet, a huge mirror. What could anybody ask for in a bathroom.

I put the clothes on the counter and examined them. They looked like the could fit me. Bobby gave me a white, low-cut, cotton sweater with gold designs on it and black jean bellbottom pants with the same gold designs on it at the side of the legs. It was pretty cool.

After I got it on, I looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad. Not bad at all. It goes perfect with my jacket and everything. Good choice. Now all I need is shoes. I get out of the bathroom and search what looks like Bobby's parent's room. I'm sure his mom won't mind if I borrow a pair of her shoes, since I'm already borrowing her clothes.

I looked through the closet and see some nice black leather boots with what looked like two and a half inch heels. Score!!! I just hope they fit. I check them, they haven't even been used yet, they still have that paper in them. Ha, their a size six, perfect. Now I am complete.

After I put on the shoes I went down stairs to see John looking at Bobby's family picture. They look like a happy family. Like the one I used to have. I saw a hated expression on John's face and wondered why.

I walk up behind him, "They look like a happy family."

"Yeah," he answered, not taking his eyes off of the picture.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, really worried about him. John, since I've known him, has never been one to open up to others. I'm the same way, sort of. I reveal things about me, but not the whole truth. John just doesn't, not even to me.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, some people just broke into our school and now we're here running for our lives. What do you think?"

"Well excuse me, I was just trying to be friendly," and I storm out of there. Can you believe the nerve of that guy? I was just trying to help and he gets all defensive. Why do you even bother, Jubilation? It's not like you like the guy or anything, he's just a friend, right? Argh! I don't have time for that right now. I'm hungry.

* * *

So what did you think? I have important news for my readers, on my bio page there is a homepage link that will bring you to my live journal. From now on I will post up information about my stories there (updates, new stories, contests, etc.). So why don't you check it out. Oh, please leave comments too. Thanks. See you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Teaser

**X2 with Jubilee**

**--- Heavenstar3**

**Disclaimer:** Same as the other chapters

**Notes (IMPORTANT):**

I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I have not update in a long, long, long, long time. It's been about 5 years since I updated this story. I told everybody I wanted it done before the third movie came out, but as you can see that didn't happen. There's just been a lot happening in my life and that I completely forgot I had this story up. For that I apologize.

This is just a teaser chapter. Trying to see if my loyal readers are still loyal to me. Many of you might have to read the story again if you don't remember it. I have chapter 6 half way completed and will have it up by Friday night or Saturday morning, but I promise it will be up.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Teaser)

[Jubilee's POV]

Okay, well this is going good. After my little 'spat' with John, I got hungry and decided to go into the kitchen.

When I got there an interesting sight greeted me; Wolvie with his claws out at Bobby's cat. It got really funny when the cat didn't even flinch, but instead licked Wolvie's claws. I was going to laugh out loud, but Bobby's parents and brother came in.

Bobby must have heard them because five seconds after the came in he jumped down the stairs and told them that they needed to talk...and that is where this strange gathering in the living room started.

* * *

Hoped you like the little teaser chapter. The full one will be up by the end of today or the beginning of tomorrow. Please review and let me know that I have at least some of my readers still out there.


	7. Chapter 6

**X2 with Jubilee**

_--- Heavenstar3_

**Disclaimer:** Same as the other chapters

**Notes (IMPORTANT)**:

Well as promised here is chapter 6. I hope you liked the chapter 6 teaser.

I want to thank _**Mwhahahaha18**_ for being the only reviewer on the chapter 6 teaser. Thank you.

As for the people who hopefully read it and didn't review. Shame!!! ^_^

And as for updating, I know I'm asking for too much, but I have to put it out there. I, at least, want five or more reviews (hopefully good ones) per chapter for me to continue this story. Many people throughout the five years have been asking when I am going to update or to continue the story, but by the one review I got it doesn't seem people want this story to continue. So it is up to you, the reader, to decide.

Well, that's all I have to say. Oh, sorry for any misspelled words. Hope to see you in chapter 7.

I hope you enjoy.

_'Italics'_ with quotes are thoughts

* * *

Chapter 6

[Jubilee's POV]

Okay, well this is going good. After my little 'spat' with John, I got hungry and decided to go into the kitchen.

When I got there an interesting sight greeted me; Wolvie with his claws out at Bobby's marmalade tabby cat. It got really funny when the cat didn't even flinch, but instead licked Wolvie's claws. I was going to laugh out loud, but Bobby's parents and brother came in.

Bobby must have heard them because five seconds after they came in he jumped down the stairs and told them that they needed to talk...and that is where this strange gathering in the living room started.

* * *

Okay, here we are all gathered in the living room, and the general atmosphere would have put a session of the Spanish Inquisition to shame. And yes, I know what the Spanish Inquisition was. I actually do pay...some attention in class.

The living room was a typical living room. Two couches facing each other with a coffee table in the middle of them. Bobby's parents and brother were sitting on one, Bobby and Rogue on the other. John and I hung out behind Rogue, our butts perched on the edge of an antique side table. I had a feeling that Bobby's mom was not too happy with us sitting on her table. It must be those sharp glances that occasionally came our way that gave me the feeling. John had his lighter out and was, as usual, playing with the lid, as if the sound of the ticking clock weren't intrusion enough. Wolvie stood in the doorway to the kitchen, nursing a new beer.

We were, well actually I was, waiting for someone to say something or do something. Again with the uncomfortable silence. It actually made me think of my parents. My parents died before my powers kicked in. I wonder how they would react to me? Would they treat me still like their little girl? Or would they toss me away like yesterday's garbage?

"So, uh, Bobby," Madeline, Bobby's mom, said, utterly lost, "when did you first know...that you were a...um..."

"A mutant?" John finished for her, still flicking his lighter open, then closed, open, then closed, open--

"Could you please stop that?" said Madeline and I absolutely agree with her. It was getting annoying.

I nudged John with my elbow and gave him an annoyed look. He just smirked.

"You have to understand," William, Bobby's dad, said slowly, "we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted."

I couldn't take anymore of this. Here's my friend Bobby being rejected by his own family. He looked like someone en route to the guillotine. I had to put my own two cents in. "Bobby _is_ gifted."

"We know that," William conceded. "We just didn't realize that he was – "

I felt a flare of anger come out of William towards Bobby that was compounded in equal measures of confusion and a very real pain that bordered grief. I knew what he was going to say to Bobby before he even said it out loud.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us? What were you thinking, Bobby? We're your parents, for God's sake! How could you keep this to yourself, how could you not trust us – how could you lie?"

"Dad." Bobby sounded so helpless, strangling on his own guilt and shame. "You don't understand!"

"Obviously."

"Dad!"

"You lied, Bobby. Xavier lied. To my face. He kept your secret. What am I supposed to believe about him now, or this precious school of his? Or you? How many other secrets are there?" He turned to Wolvie. "Just what is it you teach my son, 'Professor'?"

"Art," Wolvie said sarcastically. "And it's just Logan."

I couldn't help myself. I know that this is a serious moment and all, but when Wolvie said he was the art teacher I laughed and turned to John giggling, "Yeah, the art of destroying things." John laughed also.

After our ten second laugh-a-thon, we looked up and noticed everybody staring at us and not in a happy way. I don't like when people stare. We both cleared our throats and looked serious again.

"You show up without a word of warning or explanation. Apparently without even clothes of your own to wear. What's that supposed to mean?" William questioned us.

"We still love you, Bobby," Madeline said, starting to reach out to him but holding back right at the last, the same way people did around Rogue. She looked at her hand, at Bobby, at her hand again, as though it had suddenly become some alien part of her. I read her thought behind the hesitation. '_Am I suddenly afraid of my own baby?'_ She tried to find some explanation, some rationale, in words: "It's just that the mutant problem is very..."

"What mutant _problem_?" Wolvie asked. She just continued on, not paying attention as if she didn't hear him.

"...complicated."

Good old Rogue, always the one to try to lighten the mood said, "You should see what Bobby can do."

We all looked as Bobby stretched out his hand to his mother's teacup, ignoring how quickly she snatched her own hand clear, and touched it with a fingertip.

Bobby projected his thoughts and emotions when he noticed his mom's actions. _'Please don't be afraid of me mom. I'm still your little boy, just with some added talents.'_ I felt Bobby's pain when I read his thoughts. It made me want to cry.

This whole thing makes me want to cry. Maybe it is best that my parents are dead. Don't take that the wrong way. I loved my parents, I still do. It's just that if they were alive and they found out I was a mutant and treated me like how Bobby's parents are treating him...I don't know if I could take that. My parents are two of the few people who I respect and need their approval of me and everything I do. If they rejected me I'd be lost.

Instantly a layer of ice crystals formed around the rim and down the sides of Madeline's teacup.

Bobby turned the cup over and the tea within, frozen completely solid, dropped onto the saucer with a quiet _clink_. The marmalade tabby wound its way around Rogue and him and used his thigh as a springboard to the table where she proceeded to lick the tea.

The sight of the cat licking the iced tea made me smirk. It reminded me of the kitchen scene with the cat and Wolvie.

"I can do a lot more," Bobby said.

I saw a light in William's eyes. His thoughts were very clear, _'My boy did that!'_ It was laced with excitement, joy, pride, but also sadness. It hurt him being cut out of the loop.

Madeline wasn't anywhere near as amused, and she wasn't proud in the slightest. As for Ronny, he got up from the couch and bulled his way out of the room, deliberately giving John and me a should check as he passed.

He made a lot of noise pounding up the stairs, and he shut his door with a slam that resounded through the house.

I couldn't blame the kid. If this was hard on Bobby's parents then its even harder on Bobby's brother. From what Bobby told me, he and Ronny are just not brothers, but best friends. They did everything together before Bobby went away. Finding out that your best friend, your own brother is keeping a huge secret from you hurts. I felt that from Ronny.

My parents died before they could have any more children, so I never had a brother or a sister to confide in or play with or be best friends with. I was alone. When I came to Xavier's I guess you could say Jean became a sister to me, Scott become a brother, Ororo became sort of a mother figure, and the Professor became a father figure to me. They are the other four people who I respect and need their approval. My family. And if they treated me like Bobby's parents and brother are treating him because of some big secret they didn't know (which would be kind of hard since my father and sister figure both have telepathic abilities), I'd feel hurt and alone just like how Ronny and Bobby feel.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 6. Remember if you want more, review. Thanks a bunch.


	8. Chapter 7

**X2 with Jubilee**

_- Heavenstar3_

**Disclaimer:** Same as the other chapters

**Notes (IMPORTANT)**:

First, I am SO, SO SORRY for not updating in a long time. More than 2 years. Bad, bad me :(

Second, I want to thank all the people who have reviewed and put me on their alerts. You guys rule.

Third, I plan on finishing this story _this_ month (March), hopefully. Then I'm going to finish ALL of my other stories.

Well, that's all I have to say. Oh, sorry for any misspelled or wrong words. Hope to see you again in chapter 8.

I hope you enjoy.

_'Italics'_ with quotes are thoughts

* * *

Chapter 7

[3rd Person POV]

Ronny Drake had a teenager's obsession with privacy and personal space. He'd marked his territory accordingly, with a huge sign on the door that said RONNY'S ROOM, STAY THE F**K OUT! Mom had wanted to tear it down, but Bobby had defused the situation by hijacking a pair of anime panda stickers—so cute they made Powerpuff Girls look hardcore—and using them to cover the middle two letters. Ronny hated him for doing that, Bobby got to play the damn hero as always, but at least he got to keep his sign.

All he could see, though, in the center of his room was a torn and bloody T-shirt. Not his. Not Bobby's, 'cause he had his own room. That meant a stranger had been in here.

The TV monitor caught his attention, turned to Fox News Channel—more proof that his privacy had been violated. This was a channel he had _never_ watched, until now. It wasn't the reporter, doing his stand-up from the White House lawn, that caught his attention, but what the man was saying.

"...in the wake of the assassination attempt on President McKenna, there are unconfirmed reports of a raid on what is believed to be an underground terrorist mutant organization based in Westchester County, New York...

"Authorities refuse to comment, but it's believed that a national manhunt for several fugitives from the facility is now under way..."

Watching, listening, looking from the screen to the sodden shirt on the floor, Ronny's expression changed. Bobby was his big brother, but he didn't know anything about the people who were with, except that they creeped Ronny out, big-time. Well, maybe not that cute Asian girl. She was pretty.

He picked up the phone, hoping he was doing the right thing, terrified of what might happen if those other mutants found out. Half expecting his brain to be incinerated at any moment, he pressed 911.

* * *

Downstairs, Madeline Drake put her head in her hands. "Oh, God, this is all my fault."

Before Bobby could even try to make things better, John Allardyce jumped in to make them worse. "Actually," he said, "they've discovered that males are the ones who carry mutant genes and pass them on to the next generation, so I guess that makes it"-he jutted his thumb towards Bobby's dad- "his fault."

William Drake ignored the comment, although his son looked ready to make the other boy eat the words.

Jubilee elbowed John. "Not helping," she hissed quietly to him, but John being John just shrugged.

Madeline tried again to be the gracious hostess: "And you," she said looking at Rogue and Jubilee, "you're all gifted?"

Both Rogue and Jubilee shot daggers at John, who returned them as a grin. "Some of us more than others," Rogue replied tightly. "Others who shouldn't ever be allowed out in public," Jubilee said nodding to John.

"What's that?" William said, reacting to a _beep_.

Logan had the little com unit in his hand. "That's mine," he said. "'Scuse me." And he slipped through the kitchen to the backyard porch, with Madeline's next line to her son to speed him on his way.

"Bobby," she said, "dearest, have you tried..._not _being a mutant?"

Bobby sighed. Rogue looked disappointed. Jubilee look at Madeline like she was nuts. John...John laughed out loud.

"Charley," Logan said and his face lit up at the voice that replied.

"Logan," cried Jean, "thank God it's you! We couldn't reach anyone at the mansion."

"No one's left," he told her bluntly. "Soldiers came."

* * *

Aboard the _Blackbird_, Jean sank into her chair. They'd speculated about the possibility of some kind of hostile action, they'd made what they hoped were adequate preparations, but none of them really took it seriously. In a way, they believed too much in their own press: Xavier's was a _school_. How could anyone perceive that as a threat?

But then again, she considered, Islamic _madrasas_ were schools as well, and many in the intelligence community believed them to be a spawning ground for terrorists.

"What about the children?" she asked.

"Some escaped," he reported, "but I'm not sure about the rest."

Jean created sparks as she shifted position, and she shot a warning glare at Storm, whose anger was supercharging the air inside the plan with electricity. Not a good thing, generating a bolt of lightning inside a plane loaded with jet fuel and other combustibles.

"We haven't been able to reach the professor or Scott, either," she said. The conclusion was obvious to both of them: In all likelihood, they were lost, too.

Storm spoke into her own headset: "Logan, where are you?"

"Boston," he said, "with Bobby Drake's family."

"Do they-" Jean started to ask, providing a snort of amusement from the other end.

"Oh, yeah!"

"All right," she said, leaning across to the center console to initiate the engine start-up sequence, "we're on our way."

"Storm?"

"Yes, Logan?"

"Make it fast."

The two women looked at each other, both recognizing the subtle change in Logan's voice.

"Five minutes," Jean told him as she locked her harness closed and mentally told Nightcrawler to grab his chair and do the same.

* * *

"Make it fast," he repeated, and signed off active audio, leaving only the carrier signal for them to home in on.

The picture of nonchalance, he patted his pockets for a smoke, sighed loudly when he didn't find one, and reentered the house in two quick steps. Without turning his body, he snapped the lock closed on the door and took the next two steps into the living room.

* * *

So what do you think? Hopefully, I still have my readers out there. Please review, but please no flames. I'm a very sensitive person. Thanks.


End file.
